Amnesia
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: AU. Zane, an amnesiac, stumbles across punkish band member Cole, who offers to help him try to remember everything he's forgotten in return for helping him. The two travel across the country to find out what Zane could no longer remember-and why.
1. Chapter 1

Warning for this chapter: coarse language, mentions of underage smoking

Ch. 1

Cole's pov

I sighed, rolling my eyes as answered my phone. "Look, Dad, I know you care about my band and practice and stuff, but seriously. I'm sixteen. I don't need you hovering over me. Listen, I'll be home in half an hour and I'll talk to you about when I get home. Got it?" I slammed my phone shut before he could answer, refusing to take no as an answer. His father would never drop anything unless he was forced to, and we didn't get along to well. I could always try not to be so stubborn and listen to him once in a while, but he was always trying to force us to go his direction. His style of music didn't suit me in the slightest. If anything, it was just the opposite. While my band focused mostly on a mix of rock, punk, and the occasion J-pop song (it was a guilty pleasure,) his focused on classic oldies. I was surprised he had managed to make it this far in the industry. The only people who listened to his music were a bunch of single old ladies who had nothing to do with their lives.

I cringed as my phone rang again, loudly blasting one of the covers we had done. Answering it with a sigh, I listened as Jay began ranting about something or other. Kai began yelling in the background, and before I could hang up someone began talking. "Hey, Cole, sorry about the guys."  
>"Lloyd," I breathed a sigh of relief, "God, somebody normal."<p>

"Yeah, I feel you," Lloyd let out a breathy laugh, "so, are we doing that extra practice or what?"

"We'll have to cut it short, I promised my old man I'd be home in half an hour."

"That's fine, whatever works for you. You are our leader, after all. See you in a few."

"See you," Lloyd hung up as I laughed. We'd get at least two or three songs done, which was great new for me. We'd practice a couple old ones and probably learn a new one. From what I could hear in the background they were debating what song we were going to sing. Knowing them, Jay had probably wanted something he could easily sing background for, while Kai wanted something rougher, much coarser. Unbeknownst to them, I had already picked a new song for them to learn, something in-between. Lloyd, the easy going person he was, would probably agree and sing whatever I told him to.

The four of us had been a band for two years now, Lloyd and I being there at the start. Jay and Kai had wiggled their way in after we heard them play in Jay's garage. So, after a few rough patches, we finally became like a family. We were going on tour soon, nothing too big, but we were stopping in several big name cities. I knew that they were excited, but that didn't help with their nerves. We still were on the beginning of our trek to the top, but I knew we'd get there. We had the basic necessities for a band, but I wanted to expand a bit. Get some more variety in our act.

Lloyd and I sung the most, with Lloyd on guitar. He'd could play whatever we needed, which was a perk I wasn't willing to pass up. Kai was our bass, and Jay would do drums as well as background vocals on anything we recorded. For any song that required screaming, I came into play. While I preferred something much smoother, my voice was adept. I could sing whatever we needed, and if I wanted to play songs like that then my voice would have to endure whatever strain I put on it to sing them. What I really wanted was somebody who played keyboard, because that was really the only thing we lacked.

"God, cut us some slack. We just want a pianist, that's all." I muttered, pushing past a few people to get to the bus stop. I glanced my phone, grimacing at the time. Already it was 5:20, so we would have barely 20 minutes to practice by the time I got there. If the bus was late, like it usually was, it would drop that time to about ten minutes, give or take. I could probably just stay until we got through everything we needed to, but my dad would be pissed. Not that I cared, but it was a nuisance to deal with him when he was upset like that. We'd probably end up fighting, and I'd be kicked out of the house for the umpteenth time until he called and begged for me to come home.

The bus, as I predicted, arrived late. I managed to shove my way in, only to find that there were no available seats. Cursing under my breath, I moved towards the back of the bus so I could stand somewhere I could breathe. I hated being in crowds, having people swamping me. It was so bad that when in a really crowded area I could barely breathe. Performing was different—that I didn't mind. That way there was some distance between me and them, while in times like this I was completely surrounded. The bus jerked to a stop, people got off, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Once it started up again, I sighed in relief. Only a few more minutes of this and I'd be home free.

"Thank God I got out of that hell hole," I sighed, tempted to flip off the bus as it drove off. Deciding against it, I began heading towards Lloyd's house. His dad was really good natured about us practicing in his garage, so that's where we practiced. About three blocks away from his house, I finally heard the rather soothing rhythm of Jay playing one of our older songs. Kai was taking my place as lead vocalist, with Lloyd backing him up. They sounded good together, but Kai didn't enjoy the spotlight as much as I did, so he didn't sing much. Picking up my pace, I practically ran to Lloyd's house.

"About time," Lloyd called with a smile as I came into view. Kai gave me a cheeky grin, moving away from the mike to plug in his bass. "So, how many people have yelled at you guys?"

"Seven." Kai replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Man, there was this old lady who started preaching to us." Jay had come out from behind his drum set to chat, grinning widely.

"Let me guess," I was about ready to snap, "you just turned up the amps, right?"

"Yeah…" Jay was beginning to back up, and Kai had stopped plugging in his equipment.

"Listen, guys, don't do crazy stuff like that. She could've called the cops on us. I don't need more for my dad to harp on, and I'm sure you guys don't want anything like that either."

"Sorry," came the quiet chorus, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it's in the past. So, let's get going."

It was nearly dark when we finished practicing. Jay's dad offered me a ride home, but I declined. It wasn't that I disliked him, I just wasn't in the mood to have my ear chatted off. So, with a rather half-hearted wave, I took off for the bus. By the time I finally got home it was nearly eight. My dad was going to be livid. I already knew that Kai, Jay, and Lloyd wouldn't let me stay over, so I was going to be stuck. I would deal with that problem as it arose, if it did. With a deep breath I opened the door, calling, "I'm home!"

I was greeted with silence. Fearing the worst, I began walking to the kitchen. There my dad was, hands crossed over his chest. "You said you'd be home in half an hour."

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair, "so?"

"So? I was worried about you. I expect you to obey me Cole. As your father I-"

"Shut up!" I cried, interrupting him. "Don't even try to pull that shit on me! You're never there for me! You don't listen to me at all! Why should I listen to you if you can't even pay attention to me and my needs? You hover over me all the damn time! I'm done with this bull shit! I'm leaving!"

"Cole, you and I both know you'll come back here in a matter of days."

"Says who! I came back because you begged me to! It was out of the goodness of my heart I came back! So you can shut up! I'm leaving to go on tour in three weeks, so if by chance you've decided to change you can talk to me afterwards." I turned and stormed upstairs, grabbing the backpack by the door before coming back down. I had learnt to keep a bag of stuff ready for times like this. My dad stood in the hall, frowning at me. I shouldered past him, muttering some curses under my breath before opening the door. I thought about saying something, just to piss him off, but decided against it. Slamming the door, I began walking.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I could probably find some cheap hotel to house me for the night. I could always offer a free show in return, but I was sure my fellow band mates wouldn't be as eager to perform freely as I was. What I really wanted was to find somewhere to stay and have a smoke. Sighing, I pulled my jacket closer to me. For the middle of April it was freezing, especially here. As I headed towards the nearest gas station, I heard thunder rumble in the distance. "Great, just great," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. Another round of thunder resounded as it began to rain, bringing a whole new round of curses. I walked towards the nearest string of apartments, sitting against the closest building with a roof that had an overhang. Leaning against it, I pulled my backpack close to my chest and sighed.

I watched as people just walked past me, not even looking at me. It hurt, being ignored like this. I could feel angry tears well up in my eyes as I began to shake. I didn't look up as someone stopped in front of me. "Excuse me, are you all right?" I jumped as he spoke, looking up to meet concerned blue eyes.

Unknown pov (Though I'm pretty sure you all know who this is)

I smiled as the last customer left the dinner, turning to the owner. "Do you need me to help clean up?"

"No, everything's fine. See you tomorrow, kid." She turned to give me a smile as I left the building through the back, looking up to see if it was still cloudy. "It's probably going to rain," I grinned at the thought, slinging my bag over one shoulder. I began walking towards the string of apartments I lived at, not minding that it was a good ten minute walk from where I worked, and that it could start pouring any minute. Work had gone well today. Mr. Borg and his daughter Pixal had stopped by to check up on me, which was nice. They were such good people, and I'm glad that I met them. Everyone who I met today was cheerful, and it was a nice change of pace. I frowned as I heard thunder roar before it began to rain. Setting my bag down, I pulled out a hoodie and threw it on. Picking my bag back up, I began heading home.

As I reached the string of apartments where I lived, I noticed someone sitting against one of the houses. He clutched his backpack like a lifeline, dark hair falling into his eyes. The only visible skin was his hands and face, the rest hidden behind tattered jeans and a black jacket. He looked so lost, so broken, that it was hard to avoid looking at him. I headed towards him, genuinely concerned for him. He didn't look at me right away, so I decided to speak to him. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Excuse me, are you all right?"

He looked up at me with deep onyx eyes, looking like an abandoned puppy. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I, too, said nothing, entranced by this unusual boy.

Cole's pov

The first thing that startled me where those icy eyes of his. They were the coldest color of blue that I had ever seen, but they looked at me with warm, genuine concern. I could've sworn he was an angel, dressed in all white with blond hair to beat. He waited patiently for me to say something, anything. "I'm…I'm fine." I could barely choke out the words, my mind failing to comprehend anything.

"You're soaked to the bone."

"Thank you captain obvious," I snarled, which caused him to smile softly.

"You're welcome, commander sarcasm." He spoke gently, holding out his hand. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm more than willing to get out of this rain. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and you can stay as long as you want. I don't mind company." I could feel the tears slip out of my eyes, mixing with the rain trailing down my face. I took his hand shakily, allowing him to pull me up. Saying nothing more, he led me to one of the apartments. Holding the door open, I slipped inside, away from everything that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I tossed my bag to the ground as I toed off my shoes, glancing at the other boy as he opened a small closet. I didn't bother looking to see what he was getting, but I couldn't help the curiosity nagging in the back of my mind. I moved my shoes and bag into a somewhat neater pile, jumping in surprise when a towel was nearly shoved in my face. The other boy smiled, chuckling lightly as he removed his own shoes. "What are you laughing at?" I hissed, glaring at the towel in my hands like it was a piece of vanilla cake.

"You squeaked when you jumped, and I found it rather cute," he looked up at me curiously, "it's not a snake, you know. I promise it won't bite." He walked deeper inside, glancing back when I didn't follow. I followed him, fuming at his comment. I wasn't really that upset about it, really, but it wasn't like I was four or something. I was not _cute._ I was sixteen, nearly seventeen, and I wanted to be treated like that. But, part of me was perfectly all right with him calling me that, as long as it was here and no one else heard. Glancing around, I took a seat at the barstool of his kitchen as he moved to the fridge. "Do you want anything particular for dinner, or have you already eaten?" He didn't look at me as he spoke, but he remained silent as he patiently waited for a response.

"I don't care; whatever you want. This is your house, eat what you want." I muttered, frowning as the other boy smiled softly.

"Yes, it is indeed my place of residence, but you are my guest. Please, I do insist, is there anything you are craving?"

"You're talking to me like I'm a pregnant woman," I replied sharply, eliciting another laugh from the blond. It was a nice change of pace, having someone laugh at my not so witty, practically rude comments. "What do you have? I'll eat whatever you've got." I began to dry my hair, tempted to get up and look. Zane moved to grab something from the fridge, glancing over his shoulder at me. I tousled at my hair in an attempt to get it dry, gushing angry breaths to try and keep my bangs out of my eyes. I was too engrossed in this endeavor to notice a plate being placed in front of me, drawn out of my thoughts by the other boy's rather timid clearing of the throat. "What would you like to drink, um…?"

"Cole," I replied, glancing down, "it's Cole."

"Zane," he responded, falling right back into step, "Pepsi, water, milk?"

"Pepsi," I quickly added, "please."

"No need to be so formal," the blond replied, placing my requested beverage in front of me.

"I could say the same thing to you." Zane gave a half hearted shrug, leaning against the countertop with a water bottle in hand. "Say, Zane, do you mind if I go out tomorrow?"

"How old are you, Cole?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen. Why?"

"As long as you can find your way back, I do not care where you go. You are certainly old enough and capable to take care of yourself. At least, I assume so." I flushed, looking down at my plate. "If you can't find my apartment, than there is a café on the corner, right next to the gas station. You can wait there until my shift ends." I quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Picking up my fork, I glanced down at what he had made.

It was pasta with a really creamy looking sauce and grilled chicken. "You made this?"

"I brought it home from work the other day," he replied smoothly, "I hope you don't mind leftovers."

"No, its fine, just a little surprised is all."

"You mentioned going out, where to, if I am at liberty to ask."

"I'm in a band. We're practicing tomorrow." Zane nodded, glancing over at me with piqued interest.

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Everything," I let out a breathy laugh, "we do covers, though. We aren't exactly talented enough to write our own songs."

"I'm sure you'd be an excellent song writer. More pasta?" I passed him my plate, which he took in his slim hands. I was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to him. Yes, he pronounced every syllable like it was the most sacred word in the world, but it was nice. He didn't talk much about himself, but he also stayed to topics I knew I could answer and feel comfortable answering. As he passed back my plate, I asked, "So, this is your place?" He nodded, leaning against the countertop again. "So, uh, what kind of music do you like?"

"A lot of things, but more recently I have been listening to Get Scared, along with Marina and the Diamonds."

"You like Marina and the Diamonds and Get Scared?" I let out a snort of laughter. "Really? I mean, you seem like someone who likes classical music or something."

"We are not all as we appear, Cole." I shuddered, the serious glint in his eyes a little intimidating.

"So, what about your parents?" His eyes grew cloudy and he avoided my gaze, instead taking the now empty plates and putting them in the sink. "Your room is the first door on the right; the bathroom is right next to your room. My bedroom is right across the hall; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in there if you need me." He turned and left for his room, and part of me ached to go and call out to him. I stayed put, however, and watched him shut the door behind him. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You idiot! Damn it, Cole, and it was the best conversation you've had with another human being in years!" I slammed a fist on the table, muttering curses as I got up. I walked back to the breezeway, picking up my bag with a sigh. Hesitantly I went and opened the door to my room, taking care not to slam it in my frustration.

Tossing my bag on the bed, I did a quick onceover. The walls were an off white, with a black shag carpet. A dresser was on the far upper right, with the bed placed next to it. That was it, besides a small writing desk in the far left corner. I flopped onto the bed, grabbing my bag and pulling it onto my chest. What I really wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep, but lacked the heart to go and do so. Opening my bag, I grabbed a pair of pajama pants I had haphazardly tossed in the last time I had been kicked out. Moving to the bathroom, I placed my phone on the counter, turning my music on loud enough to hear above the drone of the shower. Tossing my clothes on the floor, I stepped in.

Zane's pov

I sighed heavily, tensing as I heard the bathroom door open and shut. Cautiously I opened my own door, curious. Moving closer to the door, I nearly laughed as I heard "Let It Go." It was interesting and almost hard to fathom that under his bad boy exterior Cole liked Disney. I leant against the wall, listening. After a while I heard the water shut off and retreated back into my room, smiling softly.

Cole's pov

Shaking my head, I pulled on my pajama pants and turned off my music. Smiling tiredly at my reflection, I went back to my bedroom. Lying on the bed, I quickly feel asleep, for once not being worried about bad dreams.

No pov

Zane slowly crept into Cole's room, looking at the other boy with soft eyes. He was, however, concerned, because the teen was restlessly tossing and turning in his sleep. Slowly, he went and sat on the edge of the bed, hesitantly tracing the other boy's jaw line. It was silly, and reckless, especially since they had barely knew one another. It was a chance he was willing to take, however, for the other boy's sake. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing softly.

_Fiore dammi ascolto  
>Se risplenderai<br>Con i tuoi poteri  
>Tu mi proteggerai<em>

_Con la tua magia  
>Tu mi aiuterai<br>E non dirmi che  
>Per me è tardi ormai<br>E' tardi ormai_

He repeated the soft lullaby until the boy's breathing stilled, running a hand through his dark hair until he lay in a peaceful state. Smiling, he adjusted the boy's blankets before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

-UuU-

So, my headcannon is that Cole is full bred Italian, and Zane is probably Norwegian. The song was the Healing Incantation from Tangled, and it is the Italian version. Sorry for being away for so long. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole woke up, rubbing at his bleary eyes absently. His head was ringing, lullabies and screams resounding in a chaotic melody. It was such an odd combination, but it was so familiar that it no longer scared him, although part of him screamed that he should indeed be terrified of what he had seen. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore that fact that they were shaking so badly that the rest of his hand had begun to tremble. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he forced his tense shoulders to relax. His left hand fumbled for his phone, almost desperate for some kind of distraction. Already angel and demons had filtered into his dreams, not that that was an unlikely occurrence. He glanced at the time, giving a half hearted smile at the time. 10 o'clock; that was the latest he'd slept in nearly eight months. Even now, though still as sleep deprived as ever, he felt better. Shaking his head, Cole eased out of bed and went to the kitchen, the rumbling in his chest coming to his attention.

The kitchen was empty, and it was rather frustrating. Even though he knew that Zane had to work, he figured he'd at least stay for breakfast. Then again, it was ten. He probably had to leave to catch the breakfast rush, so it was only natural that he'd leave Cole to entertain himself while he was work. Zane had mention that he could go practice, so he'd probably do that. Then he'd go to that diner or wherever it was that Zane worked, because knowing him he sure as hell wouldn't be able to find his way back when every other apartment looked identical. He opened the cupboard, furrowing his eyebrows. "Not even a damn box of cereal?" He muttered, shutting the cupboard in a huff.

_Does Zane even eat breakfast? I mean, he looks likes exhausted and doesn't get enough sleep. I guess I'll ask him about it, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

Cole knew very well what that answer was, and it was a bridge he was less than willing to cross. He moved to the fridge, figuring he could heat up whatever he could find in there…or find enough stuff to make pancakes. Either option was completely valid, but he couldn't help but feel slightly compelled to choose pancakes over some random thing he found in the fridge. He glanced over it once, letting out a sigh. He had nearly closed the door when a pink sticky note attached to a Styrofoam takeout box caught his eyes. Pulling it out, he shut the fridge with his foot as he walked over to the counter.

Cole set the container on the counter, pulling the sticky note off with a smirk. Oh, he was never going to let Zane live this down. He lent against the countertop, ignoring how cold the granite was on his bare arms and how it seemed to seep through his t-shirt and send chills down his spine. His eyes narrowed at the tiny script covering the note as a frown tugged at his lips. It was laughable that he didn't predict that Zane would have the neatest handwriting on the planet. With a role of his eyes, Cole began to decipher the nearly too small to read handwriting.

_Cole,_

_There are pancakes inside the box. I do not mind if your practice with your band today, either. If you get done early, you may come to the café, if you so desire. Your friends may accompany you, as well. Do try to be back here at a half-decent hour, if you please._

_-Zane_

"No need to be so formal, pinky," Cole muttered, placing the note on the counter. He glanced at the box, fingers tapping against his chin. "Do I take a shower, or indulge in some beautiful pancakes that have been waiting far too long for me to enjoy them?" He laughed at himself, but he knew that if he didn't shower now he'd put it off until tonight, and he wouldn't be able to put up with it. He was weird like that. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he left the box on the counter while he went to take a shower.

-UuU-

He returned ten minutes later, hair still sopping wet and clinging to his forehead. His shirt, too, clung to his chest and arms in what he hoped was a flattering way. It was a t-shirt from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, a game that he had recently gotten into. A simple black tee, the letters 'FNAF' had been printed on in faded gold lettering. Too lazy to squirm into a pair of jeans, he had swapped his pajama pants for a pair of sweat pants, not particularly caring that he was going to leave the house in his current attire. Grabbing the box of pancakes, he brought it out to the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. The voice in the back of his head began nagging at him to be at least a little considerate, but he had developed the nasty habit of ignoring that semi-sweet voice. It was probably because it sounded painfully similar to his mother, who had left two years prior to her first fight with his dad. A string of one night stands later his dad had begun to turn his overprotective nature to Cole.

It wasn't as if he didn't love his dad, he was just tired of being treated like he was five years old. Or at least, that's what he continued to tell himself. Shaking his head, Cole grabbed a pancake from the small stack inside the container, leaning back into the couch. His head was spinning, but he supposed it wasn't such a bad thing. In fact, it gave him an idea for the next song they could cover today. Smiling around his mouthful, Cole felt the satisfaction creep into his chest. Today was going to be a very good day.

Several phone calls later and a rather angry text, Cole found himself standing impatiently in front of Jay's door. His fingers itched for something to hold, curling into fists then uncurling and running through his hair. When the door opened, he was greeted by an exasperated Lloyd, who looked as if he had just seen an angel. "Oh thank Christ," he muttered, pulling Cole into a one armed embrace, "God, I was up almost all night worrying about you."

"Relax, sweetheart, I'm just fine," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. Lloyd looked up at him, smiling despite the concern still filling his green eyes. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now, what's got you all riled up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Lloyd replied with a smirk. "So, why don't you come in and we can get some stuff done, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure." Lloyd moved so he could step in, releasing the other teen. Cole laughed, walking straight to Jay's room. He didn't bother knocking; he had been in Jay's house enough times that he was practically family. The two boys glanced up at him when he came in, Lloyd moving to sit next to Kai.

"So," Jay began, "what did you do last night?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Got in a fight with dad, he kicked me out, but I went and stayed with this guy."

"Does this guy have a name?" Kai replied, glaring at his sheet music.

"Yeah, it's Zane. He's at work now, and he said I can stay as long as I want."

"So, is he like your sugar daddy or something?" Jay asked, causing the other two to laugh.

"No, you idiot. He's barely eighteen, nineteen at most. Oh, and Lloyd, did Kai come and 'visit' last night? The marks are pretty visible, you know."

"They are?" Lloyd began to panic, tugging at his shirt collar in order to better see the dark marks around his neck. "Damn it!"

"Dude, you're dad's a cool guy, he'll be fine with it." Jay soothed, reaching for a piece of sheet music.

"I know my dad'll be cool with it."

"It's his mom we're worried about," Kai replied, slinging an arm around Lloyd's shoulder. "And she just so happens to be out of town for the next two weeks."

"Great, call everyone in town! Let's celebrate!"

"Y'known Cole, you're sarcasm hurts. It really hurts."

"It's supposed too," Cole snapped hotly, "c'mon, let's get some stuff done. Zane said we could meet him a work after we're done."

"So we get to meet this mysterious stranger, then? All right boys, let's get cracking. I wanna meet the man who has finally swept Cole off his feet." Jay said with a toothy grin, gaining a snicker from Kai.

"It's not like that, dumbass. Now get out Toxic, 'cause that's what we're doing."

"Sure thing, you're Honorable Tyranny." Lloyd replied, earning a playful smack from Cole.

"You guys are dorks, you know that."


	4. Chapter 4

"The chorus should be smoother," Kai stated, "powerful, strong, and graceful. Think you can handle that, Cole?"

"Why Cole?" Jay questioned, causing Kai to glare at him in annoyance.

"Because out of the four of us, Cole has the most power." Lloyd replied smoothly.

"And he can keep it in check. He's got the most controlled emotion of the four of us, so he's the most viable option."

"That," Cole choked out between laughs, "and Kai just doesn't like you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jay replied, "but whatever, just get singing, would you?" Cole said nothing, but quietly picked up his music in agreement. His boys could be stubborn, yes, but when push came to shove they all knew he came out on top.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Loosin' my head, spinnin' round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Cole felt the tension in his chest, the feeling undecided and conflicting. Just who was he singing about? The countless exes he had come back too? His father? A voice in the back of his head, however, whispered something about a tall stranger waiting for him after practice. He denied such a thing, taking a deep breath and pushing forward.

_Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Man I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

His voice leveled out, smoothing into a cascade of feelings he didn't feel brave enough to name. Kai nodded in approval, coaxing him to continue. Cole's hands curled into fists, clutching an imaginary mic like a lifeline. His head was already forming ideas, theories, reasons for his twisted emotions, but he would brush them all off. He didn't need that right now, oh no, definitely not now.

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's takin' over me_

_Too high, can't come down_

_Loosin my head, spinnin round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_

His heart clenched, eyes shutting in a quick attempt to distract him. Oh he was addicted to something, all right. A lot of things, if he was honest. He licked his lips, nearly tasting the leftover ash from a midnight cigarette, or the lingering effects of alcohol from a girl that was way too old for him he had dated in eighth grade. He loved the adrenaline that coursed through his veins during a horror game or when he dangled over the edge of yelling at his dad, or the bitter-sweet relief that came with nails digging into his hips and dragging up his back. He was such a terrible person, and he knew it, and perhaps that's why he was just so far over the edge—he loved everything wrong that he did.

_Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin under_

_With the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Man I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Yeah I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Kai watched, fascinated, as Cole sang. Every ounce of passion was strung on his words, his body screaming in desperation and need. Yet his face remained strong, ice cold and unaware of his own dependencies. It was almost funny, really. Cole really was the most emotional of the group, and would only show this when he was singing. It was part of what drew Kai to him in the first place, other than a certain blond who was fussing over a few hickies. He was able to control his emotions while navigating through all of theirs—a natural leader. It was impressive, but Kai knew that it would be his downfall in the end. It always was. Yet he dared to hope that this mysterious stranger would straighten Cole out, because what else could he do?

_Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin under_

_With the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Man I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Lloyd felt himself shudder as Cole's voice dropped, barely reaching a whisper. It was when his voice was the most vulnerable, the rawest, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in a long time. He knew that Cole would never dare to sing like this in front of a crowd, because he wasn't one to show his feelings, but sometimes Lloyd wondered why he sung like this in front of them. Was it because he trusted them, or was it because this was how he navigated the voices inside his head? Cole was so simple yet so confusing, intricate and simple in the same rugged breath. Perhaps that's why he hoped that Cole's new 'friend' would sort him out, because god knows that somebody had too.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Jay waited on bated breath for Cole's final phrase, watching those onyx eyes flutter open and a smirk grace his features. It was exciting, watching him unfold like this; seeing his journey from ice cold to raw passion to vulnerable to confident, all in a few measures. His voice was diverse, as were his conflicting emotions. Jay noted that he could see trickles of blood making their way along Cole's wrists, going unnoticed by Cole. He really should break that nasty habit of creating lifelines, but he supposed it was Cole's way of coping, and who was he to judge? Giving Cole his own confident smile, he felt his body exhale as Cole let out his last phrase, eyes going half-lidded.

_Intoxicate me now_

Cole let out a shaky laugh, glancing up at his companions. "Well?"

"I want you to perform like that. It's beautiful, Cole, and I want to see you like that on stage."

"Sure, whatever Kai," Cole rolled his eyes, ignoring the angry flush gracing his cheeks, "c'mon, let's get working."

"No way, I wanna see the hunk that saved your sorry ass."

"Go grab you mom's makeup bag, then. I'm sure Lloyd doesn't want to go out with a noose around his neck." Jay grumbled but complied, leaving the three alone. "C'mere, short stuff. I'm not gonna bite, even though it's pretty obvious you like that shit."

"Screw you," Lloyd replied with a frown, scooting closer to Cole. "You're just jealous."

"Of course I am, princess. Hurry up Jay; we spent like five hours screwing around. I actually want to meet Zane there before the night ends." Kai and Lloyd let out breathy laughs, Jay coming back into the room. He tossed the bag at Cole, who caught it easily. Jay sat in a huff beside Kai, who poked him good naturedly.

"Easy there tiger, he's just messing around."

"Stop squirming," Cole huffed, nearly putting his hands on his hips.

"But it's cold!" Lloyd whined, earning a chorus of laughter from the other teens. "Jerks."

-UuU-

So, the song is Toxic, but it's Melanie Martinez's cover. It's really nice, and it starts about the first chorus. I'll try to get into some actually plot in the next few chapters…But writing Cole and the others being dorks is really hard to resist. Oh, and just wait, I'm making them play horror games…Until next time, my dears.


	5. Chapter 5

Cole found himself sandwiched between Lloyd and Jay, the two talking animatedly to each other as Kai placed his jacket around Lloyd's shoulder's as the remains of a winter breeze picked up. Lloyd slipped it on, retaining his stride as he beginning discussing just what genre of music he enjoyed singing the most. Jay suddenly clung to his arm, all giggles and excitement as he began to spout how much he loved signing K-Pop, though Cole had always known that it was Electronic Pop that struck Jay's cords the right way, no matter what he preferred. He had long picked up what styles of music his friends were best at, and just what kind of music represented them.

Kai had always been a burning ball of emotions, so naturally he needed something to quell that. He was nowhere near the sentiment of soft rock or crushing ballads, but had a grace that screamo just couldn't achieve. So, it was something in between, a gentle mix of Get Scared and Memphis May Fire that had Cole's spin trembling with chills. Of course, he had become much more of a sap since he had met Lloyd, but his overall tone had remained unchanged. Coarse but graceful, matching his not quite certain baritone.

Lloyd was bubbly, so naturally pop was the obvious choice. And that's what Cole thought at first, right when they had met. Soon, however, dark crevices and unpleasant turns led him to rethink his decision. So, he had come to the conclusion of Emo Pop. Blood on the Dance Floor was always fun, with increasingly sexual, vulgar lyrics that made mothers in the audience cringe. It was nice when Cole could convince him to do a Jeffree Star song, as well, because it allowed Lloyd to put on a performance for the audience, and Kai was more than willing to play along. Lloyd's tenor was smooth, not as willing to compromise as Cole's but it still fit the image he was trying to capture with the song he was singing.

Jay was the hardest of the three to pinpoint, because he was ever changing to adapt to his surroundings. Cole supposed that's why he chose Electronic Pop—bubbly, but still with a style that varied from artist to artist. Jay could pull off a Blood on the Dance Floor song if he was in the mood, otherwise Owl City was more his alley. Their female audience members, however, seemed to melt whenever Jay got racy lyrics, so he had been working on a few Simon Curtis songs, as well a Jeffree Star duet with Lloyd. If the two would sit down and practice they could have it as an asset for their upcoming tour.

"Hey Cole, are we heading in the right direction?" Lloyd questioned, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah, and don't do that. You're what, seventeen? Not five." Lloyd pouted, moving to grab Kai's hands as Jay chuckled. "That goes for you too, toots."

"Rude," Jay replied, arms crossing over his chest defiantly, "if I'm anything it's five and three quarters, so don't rope me in with those newbies."

"Whatever, drama queen. Take a right, Cole, we're almost there." Kai interrupted, glancing at his boyfriend in amusement. Cole huffed, shoving his hands in the hoodie he had stolen from Jay's closet, much to the other teen's annoyance. "Start talking idiot, it's not like I hate you're voice or anything." Jay let out a laugh, moving between Cole and Lloyd so he could better talk to the blond. Kai casually brought up Five Nights at Freddy's, making Cole smile. He easily slipped into the conversation, immersing himself into it, barely noticing the anxiety eating him away. He was worried, yes, but Zane had a natural air of good nature and made him feel at ease. He knew he would get along just fine with the others, but he still hadn't figured him out quite yet, and that in of itself was a daunting task. Not knowing was half the battle, but with Zane he was terrified of not knowing and being cast away. He had nowhere else to go; already he was forming a desperate lifeline to the older teen. He rolled his eyes as Kai placed an arm around his shoulders, turning in front of the café. "Well, are you going in? Or are we going to stand here like idiots?"

"You'll be idiots regardless," Cole replied, attempting to ease his raging heart, "but yeah, let's go. I'm on the outside."

"Yeah, we know." Jay rolled his eyes, opening the door open as they walked in. "You've only told us every time we head out."

"Love you too," Cole laughed, receiving a smile in return. Taking a deep breath, he entered the quaint café.

It was small, but it didn't feel cramped. It felt larger than it was, tables spread out amongst the span of the room. "You're Cole, yeah?" He jumped, turning to the sound of the voice. He was met with warm laughter and mirthful, amber eyes. "I'm Spice, and I'll be your waiter, okay? Zaney said you were comin' today." She spoke loosely, very carefree and easy going. "If you'll follow me, sweethearts." Glancing back at his friends, who shrugged, he followed the pleasant waitress to a booth in the far left corner. "He still has an hour or so left, so take your time. It'll be a nice surprise for him." She turned to look at him, spicy auburn hair swaying from the sudden movement. "I'll be back in a few, 'kay." He met her steady smile with one of his own, and with a breathy laugh she placed the menus in his hand before moving to another table.

"She's different," Lloyd stated, "but it's nice, especially since she's such a sweetheart."

"True that," Cole replied, sitting beside Jay with a grin. "It's nice to see they don't judge her because of her piercings, either."

"Yeah, that septum looked really nice on her; not too big or small. Her gages, too, are okay. I'm just glad they're not see through."

"Amen to that, brother," Jay replied, flipping open his menu. They sat in comfortable silence until Spice came back, waltzing up to their table with a smile.

"Welcome back, pretty thing," Kai replied, earning a playful punch and a soft frown from Lloyd.

"Aww, you're cute too, sweetheart. You're boyfriend's a lot cuter, though. So, what'll it be to drink? We have Pepsi products, along with Faygo, for some reason or another."

"Just Pepsi is fine," Cole replied, glancing over at Jay.

"A diet," he replied smoothly.

"A Faygo and another Pepsi," Lloyd replied, giving her a smile. She nodded, taking a pen from behind her ear.

"No Butterfinger shakes? Y'know, hold the butter, extra finger?"

"We may look like rebels, doll, but we're secretly good guys. And besides, that's how I want my chicken fingers." Jay replied, earning a laugh.

"You're funny," she gave him a wink, "I like you, sweetheart. Call me up sometime, will ya. Get me out of work. Be back in a few." Cole watched her waltz off, hips swinging to a beat in her head. He opened his menu, sighing. It was all so mundane, not that he minded. It had been forever since he had done something like this. Running a hand through his hair, Cole muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"I'm assuming you were serious about the chicken fingers?" Lloyd asked.

"Hell yeah," Jay replied, "but what about you?"

"I dunno, probably a cheeseburger or something. I'm actually rather boring."

"We know," Kai replied playfully. "What about you, Cole?" Cole shrugged, tapping his fingers against the dark wood of the table.

"If you cannot decide what to order, I suggest the shrimp pasta." Cole glanced up, meeting a pair of amused icy blue eyes and a soft smile. His own tugged at his lips, the words coming out of his mouth before he could process them.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

-OuO-

Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Who knows? I don't even know. Now before I end this little chat, I just wanna say how much I appreciate you guys. All ya'll reviewers and followers and the like. It makes me so happy, and don't be afraid to review, the worst I'll do is make a shorter chapter. Speaking of chapters, 2 and 3 had the exact same number of words…IRONY! See ya'll later, lovies. Sorry if they're a little out of character, but they're a little older than in canon, so…HEADCANNONS AHOY!


	6. Chapter 6

Cole froze, body tensing as his gaze began to falter. Time was moving way too slowly, and he was about to curl up and die when Zane spoke again. "As much as I appreciate your affectionate terms, I am at work, Cole. Please do contain yourself until we return home." Zane's voice was steady, as was his gaze. As he sat a drink in front of Lloyd, Cole noticed the tightness of his grip. It was subtle, an act that would have gone unnoticed if Cole wasn't so set on figuring the blond out. He decided to play it off, letting out a laugh that sounded too natural for his comfort. "You're right, sorry pinky. How's work been?"

"Better," Zane replied, placing his drink in front of him. "You're here now, after all." Cole heard a snicker come from Jay, and he gave the teen a rather forceful shove. That shut him up. "Hey, Zaney, why don't you take your break? I can handle myself." Spice spoke up, draping herself over his shoulders with a smile. "After all, you have to eat. You've been waiting tables all day." She drug out the all, moving to get a chair as she spoke. Placing it in front of their booth, she forced the blond to sit as she pulled out a pen. "Ready to order, sweethearts?"

"Yeah," Lloyd gave her a gentle smile, "a cheeseburger for me, something spicy for macho man over here."

"I'll take chicken fingers!" Jay cheered, giving her that award winning smile that made their fans melt.

"Don't care," Cole replied with a huff, "order for me, pinky."

"Two specials, Spice." Spice gave him a nod before trotting off, ignoring a catcall from across the room. "How was practice?"

"Good," Lloyd responded, "have you heard Cole sing? He sounds like an angel."

"Does he now?" Zane hummed, "I suppose he does, doesn't he."

"Yeah, he does."

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Jay spoke easily, though he had always been a natural conversationalist.

"I could never pick a favorite genre," Zane spoke smoothly, "though I suppose I am inclined to classical, perhaps soft rock or something along those lines. Nothing heavy."

"How about Electronic Pop?"

"It is good in its own right, although I do not listen to it often."

"Sixx A.M," Cole replied softly, "Evanescence, that's your type of music."

"Are you sure? He seems a lot classier than that."

"I like it," Zane replied, "if you believe it suits me, then who am I to question your judgment." Cole felt his face flush, eyes widening in surprise. He took a deep breath, feeling a shiver go down his spine. It was suddenly way too hot in the room, and he fumbled for his glass. He tried to calm his heart with a few curses, trying to allow his head to distract his hearts. Jay seemed to notice his discomfort and began a new discussion, giving him a curious glance. 'I'm fine,' he mouthed, 'really.' Shrugging, Jay continued to keep his discussion light and off anything that may lead to something uncomfortable for any of them. Cole leant back, shoulders touching the edge of the seat, his body relaxing. He supposed he could get used to something like this, although he knew he'd be leaving sooner or later. Then he'd go back home and would keep thinking about the strange blond, but never have the courage to go back to him. Unless things didn't work out with his dad. Then he'd come crawling back, just as pathetic as he was before. It was a thought he didn't want to dwell on, but it came crashing into him all the same. "Hey, Tyrant, the food's here," Jay stated, nudging him gently. He eased himself up, as though he were in a lot of pain, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth all the same. Lloyd and Kai let out quite, breathy laughs while Zane looked confused. "Guess you haven't found out that Cole's a little bit of a control freak. He's a tyrant, really."

"You guys are rude, you know that?" Cole hissed, but he couldn't help but acknowledge the truth in his words. He'd always been very demanding of his friends, very particular, but he'd always been there for them in the end. Zane's lips merely quirked up in a half smile as he nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose I should prepare for that, then. Although, I tend to be rather bull headed myself." Cole's eyes widened in surprise. He was sympathizing with him? It was a different feeling, being understood. The others laughed, and he felt at ease. It really had been a long time since he had taken time for himself. He had been so focused on his band and dealing with his dad that the stress had began to overwhelm him. He supposed that's why he had begun to have nightmares again. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Cole let out a soft hum of agreement before resting an arm on the table, cradling his face in his hand.

He couldn't help that his eyes moved the the blond, so used to seeing the same familiar features that his eyes longed for a change in pace. And what a change it was. Sharp blue eyes that rested on the fragile borderline between frigid and burning. His face was narrow, but the angles weren't harsh, but rather were soft and well defined. Barely visible freckles were splattered across the bridge of his nose in an abstract pattern; eyebrows formed a gentle arch. When he spoke, flashes of perfectly straight, white teeth flashed between pleasantly thin lips. His voice was a tenor, placid and polite with a mingling rebellious bass. His words were pronounced as clear as crystal, spoken as if they were the last words he'd ever say.

His hands remained folded over one another as he spoke, all slender fingers and pale skin. They were a pianist's fingers, that much he could tell. Off white shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing slender arms, the collar low enough that plenty of slender neck was left for the world to see. With a quick glance Cole saw he was wearing dark jeans, black or a color close to it, that he was nearly positive would hug those lanky legs of his in a complimentary way. Following those were simple white tennis shoes, laces tied into a neat bow. Everything about him was sleek and pristine, nothing out of place. It was the opposite of his rash, unplanned outfit of choice. He nearly felt out of place, then he realized that Lloyd and Jay were dressed just as messily as he was. "Hey, don't mean to drag you out of Cole Land or anything, but the food's here."

"'Kay," he replied absently, glancing down, "and you think you're so witty, don't you Jay?"

"I do, actually."


	7. Chapter 7

Their meal was eaten in a comfortable silence, the occasional casual chatter springing up once in a while. Cole tried to focus his attention anywhere but the person next to him, a feat he found increasingly difficult with each passing second. He tried focusing on his pasta, threading thin, delicate strands around his fork until it could hold no more. The fingers on his free hand tapped aimless rhythms against his thigh, providing little relief for his raging thoughts. His thoughts were drug from pale blonde pianists when Zane rose from his chair, plate in hand. "So, were we finally too much for you?" Jay spoke easily, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"No, you are all quite enjoyable company. It is a shame, really, that I have to return to work. Can you hold on for another hour, Cole?" The black haired teen nodded, straightening his posture and looking the other boy in the eye. Giving him a quick smile, Zane picked up the chair and moved to return it to its proper place. He paused in front of Cole, leaning down and whispering, "We have quite a lot to discuss tonight, don't we love? I do hope you can hold on until then." Cole's eyes widened, and before he snap some retort to the blond he was already gone, chair in its place and doors to the kitchen swinging lazily after the blonde's retreating form. He had looked up in time, however, to see a glint in those icy blue eyes. And his heart was racing at the thought of those eyes looking at him and him alone.

He felt his face heating up, and glared at his pasta in a slightly annoyed pout. He heard his friends' chuckle, Jay nudging him playfully. "You can scoot back into the booth now, princess." Cole rolled his eyes, but moved so he no longer on the edge of his shared seat. "So, what did he say anyway?"

"None of your damn business," Cole huffed, reaching for his fork, "so don't even bother trying to weasel it out of me." Plopping some pasta in his mouth, he shot an angry glare Jay's way. Swallowing, he continued, "So, I was thinking about doing Matryoshka? Just something different, you know? I was thinking that we could try and get Zane to sing with us, for some variety."

"Does he sing?"

"I think so," Kai chewed his lip thoughtfully, "I mean; his voice is naturally really smooth. His singing voice probably sounds like his speaking voice."

"If that's the case," Lloyd piped in, "than he probably sounds really good."

"His dictions probably perfect too," Jay cut in, "he really annunciates his words."

"Y'know, you and Zane should sing Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story."

"Or Romeo and Cinderella!" Lloyd smiled high-fiving Jay from across the booth. Kai rolled his eyes, but a smile was beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. A flush began to make its way across Cole's cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"If he does sing, I want it to be something smooth, not exactly romantic but…"

"How about Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance?"

"You wanna test his ability to sing, have him sing that. He's got to be able to act out the part he's playing, if you know what I'm saying." Cole nodded, but a frown pulled at his lips.

"Yeah, I got it, but is having him sing a song about some stalker chick really the way to go about it?"

"Who said he was singing alone?" Jay leaned closer to him, speaking loud enough so that only the four could hear.

"No way! It'd be weird…"

"You're one to talk," Kai stated, "you were the one to call him love, after all."

"Shut up!"

"Violating the first amendment much? No way, Cole." Cole's arms wrapped around his chest as he muttered a soft curse just loud enough for Jay to hear. The auburnette's eyes widened as he fumbled for his cell phone. He groaned as he glanced at the time, moving to slip his jacket onto his slender shoulders. "Time to go," he glanced at Cole, who had moved so Jay could get out. "Be safe, okay? We worry about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. See you soon," Cole replied, sitting back down once the auburn haired teen had moved. The three left, giving him childish grins as they mouthed obscenities at him. He merely moved so his side was pressed against the wall and pulled his phone out, placing his headphones in without a second thought. He did spare a half-hearted smile for Spice, who cleared their plates with just as big a smile as when she had first met them. With a soft sigh Cole allowed himself to become absorbed in his music, letting his thoughts drift to other things.

Zane sighed softly, placing the last of that night's dishes in the sink. "Go on and head home, Zane. Your boyfriend's probably bored out of his mind."

"Thank you," Zane felt the smile on his lips falter, "but Cole is not my boyfriend."

"If you say so, dear," his boss clapped a hand on his shoulder, "have a good night."

"You too," Zane hung his apron up on the way out, rolling his shoulders back. His feet made no noise as he walked over to Cole, whose eyes were closed as his fingers tapped out a rhythm on the table. Tapping him twice on the shoulder, Cole jumped as he turned to look at the blond. "Coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Cole stood, tucking one headphone in the neck of his jacket. He followed the blond out of the diner, matching his steady pace in a matter of seconds. The blond made no move to converse with him, which was just as well. Although Cole couldn't help but feel a bit ignored by his sudden lack of attention. "Spice wouldn't stop talking about you," Cole made a noise of confirmation; "she kept saying that you had the saddest eyes she had ever seen."

"What about you? Do you think I have sad eyes?" His tone was harsh, far too rough for his own liking.

"Not necessarily sad, but they are indeed lacking something." Cole quirked his eyebrow at this new information, waiting for the blond to elaborate further. "They are still beautiful, though."

"You have nice eyes too," Cole replied, hating that it had taken him several seconds to respond. Was he always like this with people he liked? He supposed he could just ask Lloyd about tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he liked Zane though. Sure, he was nice to him and had been so helpful, but were those just reasons for falling in love with someone? He couldn't stop thinking about him the entire time he'd been working, thoughts always drifting to the glint in his eyes and those pianist fingers. Cole let out a sigh as he realized what had happened.

He'd gone and fallen head over heels for a boy he'd just met.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the walk home was filled with silence that drove Cole mad. Though his own thoughts were too troubled to think about attempting conversation, he was hoping that Zane would at least attempt to converse him. The blond, however, was in the same boat as Cole. His thoughts were raging, so many twists and turns creating an intricate labyrinth. Part of him already had a general idea of what his thoughts were so desperately trying to get him to understand, but he refused to acknowledge them. It would be easier, much more convenient, to try and push all these turbulent emotions aside. If he remained neutral, kept his feelings at bay, it would be better. Even if he wasn't fond of the idea, it was how he had dealt with whatever life had thrown at him. What other option was there?

He had always tried to avoid his emotions. He choose to push them aside and act as if he was positive, even if he was hurting. He wasn't going to force his problems and hurt on someone else, especially if he was doing it knowingly. They were his burdens, and he would carry them on his shoulders. Pushing aside his emotions had caused him to forget until his memories were nothing more than blurry faces and names a plethora of letters. Zane cast a smile at the black haired teen, attempting to distract himself from his thoughts. The other boy's lips tugged up, nearly forming a smile before falling into a pout. His arms crossed across his chest defiantly, a glint finding its way into onyx eyes. "Like what you see, pinky?"

"Perhaps," Zane tried to avoid the other boy's gaze.

"That isn't an answer. Stop avoiding the question-I'm not delicate. I can take it." Zane was floundering, trying to find some sort of substantial answer. He wanted to blurt the fist answer that had come onto his lips, but he had too much control for that. So, to stop the words from coming he bit at his lower lip. Ignoring the metallic taste filling his mouth, he struggled to get out his reply. Cole beat him to it, stopping suddenly. "Stand still idiot. You're lip's bleeding." Zane slowed to a stop, still avoiding the other boy's gaze. Cole stepped forward, tugging at Zane's collar to get him to a more accessible angle. "God, pinky, I wonder how you even took care of yourself before I came around." Cole tugged his jacket over his finger, placing it on Zane's bleeding lip. Zane placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, fingers curling tightly. "I...I got by." Zane tried to ignore how Cole's jacket smelled of cheap cologne. And how much he enjoyed it.

"You bit it pretty hard. It's not going to kill you, but it looks like it hurts."

"I'm fine," Zane felt himself relax, "I'm fine."

"Good," Cole stepped back, tugging at his sleeve, "C'mon, which way are we going?"

"This way," Zane felt fingers curl around his own, but attempted to brush it off. He wasn't going to let his emotions get the better of him. Not again. Not after loosing everything.

-UuU-

Cole followed Zane into the kitchen, padding after him just as he had the previous night. Zane seemed tense, and that was never a good sign. Cole, with a little effort, sat himself on the countertop. Zane glanced at him, mildly amused. "Does that make you feel taller?"

"Shut up," Cole replied, easing into the conversation. The tenseness had begun to melt away, and if he played his cards right, would stay away. "Not all of us are gifted with height, y'know."

"I know, I've met you, haven't I?"

"And here I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Zane's tone had changed, becoming nervous. His face was still ice cold and unreadable, but the gentle shake in his voice spoke volumes.

"Yeah, we are." Cole struggled to keep the conversation afloat. "So, um, anything in particular you want to do?"

"FNAF," Zane spoke quietly, "an Indie horror game, if I'm not mistaken. If you wanted, I could probably get it on my laptop..."

"Will you play with me?" Cole leant forward, hands gripping the counter to keep from falling.

"Of course, though I can't say I'm any good."

"Neither am I," Cole replied, hopping down. "Let's go, pinky. We've got to start work."

"Work?"

"Yep, as the security guard at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria."

"Wonderful."

Zane made Cole go to his room, but before doing that Cole ran and raided Zane's cabinets. He now sat comfortably situated between a nest of blankets, a bag of chips sitting in the space between his legs. Zane entered, raising an eyebrow at the sight. He said nothing, however, and placed the laptop in front of Cole. He maneuvered so he was next to Cole, and said teen placed the laptop in his lap. "Ready for Freddy?"

"As I'll ever be," Zane let out a shaky breath, "you play first, show me what to do."

"Relax, you'll learn quickly. The first two nights are pretty easy."

"If you say so." Cole glanced up at Zane, waiting for the game to load. His body instinctively tensed when the game's title screen opened, staring at the static infested screen. Taking a deep breath, he started, hardly daring to breathe as the game began. He could feel Zane's gaze on the screen, the blonde's hands placed in his lap. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that his fingers were laced far to tightly for him to be relaxed, especially at the beginning of the game. Opening the cameras, he was greeted with the pleasant sight at everyone was still there. The Phone Guy continued, and Zane's breath hitched when he mentioned the Bite of '87. Cole let out a shaky laugh, which turned into a curse when the cameras turned to static. Lowering the camera, he checked his lights. No one had come to visit him yet, which was a plus. Deciding to test his luck, he moved to 2B, greeted with the all too familiar sight of Bonnie. Ignoring his shaking hands, he switched to 1A, surprised to see that Chica was still there. The damn duck had a security guard fetish or something, because she always seemed to visit him, especially early on. He moved to check Foxy, sighing in relief when he wasn't peeping out of his curtain. "Cam C is where Foxy is, he's kind of shy. Doesn't like to be watched, but he does, too. Chica will only come on the right, Bonnie the left. Freddy is in a whole new ball park." Cole spoke, lowering his camera to check his door lights, as once again they had gone static. Closing the left door, he muttered, "Damn Bonnie, sneaking up on me like that." He glanced at his power, cringing. "It's 3 A.M and I only have 33 percent left. This is going to be tough. GOD JUST GO AWAY!" He felt Zane tense beside him as he shouted at the screen, glaring at Bonnie's shadow. "Sorry, but you only have a limited supply of power. Doors, lights, camera, they all use power. Bonnie has decided to be a fucking dick." Zane laughed, shoulders relaxing.

"You really get into this, don't you?"

"It's scary, but yeah, I get into it."

"It's very admirable," Zane replied, "Bonnie is it? Whoever it is, it's gone now." Nodding, Cole curled deeper in his nest of blankets and opened his door. Checking the left, he nearly shouted again as he saw Chica there. He shut the door and felt his heart increase. No, no, how was he down to 17 percent. He still had two hours to go! He watched as the number dropped, hands tightening on the mouse when he checked to see if Chica had left. She had, but that didn't soothe his worries. He moved to check Foxy, seeing he was nearly out of his curtain. The camera turned to static, and he closed it and his left door, cringing as he heard the pounding against it. "The pirate?" Zane questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, but that's the least of our problems. Freddy's coming." Cole felt himself shudder as he took a shaking breath to calm himself. His power dropped to one percent, and he tried to prepare himself for the inevitable. The lights died out, Freddy's music box began to play, and his hands began to shake. The music box cut out, and his body trembled. The screen faded to black, Freddy popped out, and he bit back a scream. He slammed the laptop shut, burying his face in his hands. He tensed as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward. He was greeted with something warm, and strong arms around his waist. "You're okay," Zane whispered soothingly, "I've got you, Cole. No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." Fingers began to run through his hair, the steady monotone voice continuing to comfort him. Leaning back, Cole felt his eyes close as sleep overcame him.

Zane let out a sigh, loosening the grip he had on Cole's waist. He was relieved to find the black haired teen had fallen asleep. It would give him time to think. He inhaled sharply, the scent of Cole's cologne filling his nose again. Allowing his shoulders to relax, Zane tried to come to terms with his emotions. He had no idea what it was, having never felt it before. Maybe he had, but if he had he had forgotten it a long time ago. It was now a part of the blurry faces that comprised his memories. His lips began to form words, and as he whispered them he felt the pieces click into place. "I think...I'm in love. With him."


	9. Chapter 9

Cole woke up to a cold bed. He blearily noticed it was empty, and curled deeper into the sheets. It was really, really cold. Pulling the blankets around him, he grumbled when he heard Zane chuckle. "What time is it?"

"Early," Zane replied, sliding back into bed. "I don't have to work today, so you're going to be stuck with me."

"Good, you're warm, now get over here." The blond complied, flushing when the black haired boy buried his face in his chest. "Why the hell are you so warm?" The blond shrugged half-heartedly, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Cole's waist. Cole shifted a bit, fingers curling around Zane's shirt as he fell into peaceful sleep once again. Zane let out a soft chuckle, cautiously shifting so he was at a better angle. He raised a hand and wove it into Cole's hair, being careful not to tug at it. It was a lot softer than he thought it would be, but just as thick as it looked. He raised his other hand; maneuvering his arms so it was less awkward. He began to braid, as it gave his fingers something to do as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He froze when Cole shifted again, but as soon as he settled continued again.

Where to begin? He supposed he should start with what they were doing tomorrow. He supposed Cole would try to play that damned game again, and he would join in. It was, after all, rather intriguing. There had been certain details he picked up on; the vibe of hidden secrets was so strong that it compelled him to play. Perhaps he could convince Cole to teach him some of the songs they were singing. That way he could not only know what they were doing, but learn the piano to it. It had been a while since he had played, and he was sure he could at least remember a thing or two. He'd probably have to cook as well, but that wasn't something he minded.

His thoughts wandered back to Cole, who had curled deeper into his side. What he should do is find out just who he was. It would have to be carefully thought out, however, because getting answers would be much more difficult than it appeared. The black haired boy already danced around certain questions, sensing the tensions in the air and avoiding them like the plague. He wouldn't press, even if not knowing drove him mad. He would just have to continue fighting to cross that delicate line that lay between Cole and himself. With a quiet sigh he undid the braid he had done, leaning back against the headboard. He wondered when he had gotten so curious, so insistent. If he was honest, it was just a distraction to keep him from remembering. It was bitter-sweet, the long to remember and the hatred he was being to nurse for his memories and the faces contained within them.

Zane ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It wasn't as if this bothered him, well, it didn't bother him much. It was something he had gotten so used to living with that he never really thought about it anymore. It had become nothing more than occasional nudge, an occasional curse whispered under his breath. The second glance he cast at the mirror; the sympathetic glances that Pixal or her father cast him. It slowly tore him apart, but he had found the strength to stand on two feet and push forward. He didn't have any scars; why should he, it didn't hurt? That's what he tried to convince himself, over and over until it became his mantra.

He supposed there was nothing he could do about it. He felt Cole shift again, eyes widening when a leg was tossed next to his hip. He felt his face heat up as Cole shifted until he was on top of the blond, arms slinking around his neck. He felt his face heat up, hands moving to steady him even though he was perfectly balanced. What was he supposed to do? Wait until Cole moved off him, or move him himself? His mind was frantically searching for some sort of option, some way he could get out of this situation. Cole muttered something in his sleep, his legs tightening the grip they had around his hips. Zane felt some of his frustration ebb away, raising a tentative hand and placing it on the small of Cole's back. His fingers rubbed small circles, occasionally tapping gentle rhythms to ease the tension. His shoulders rolled back as he took a deep breath, a small smile gracing his lips.

Instead of thinking of Cole's dead weight on his chest, he tried to focus on the warmth. He inhaled sharply, only to be greeted with the musky scent of Cole's cologne. It wasn't as sharp as earlier, having become much earthier and faint. Zane felt like that suited Cole better. The black haired boy was very down to earth, sturdy and balanced, much like the earth he stood on. He tensed as he heard a low growl, Cole's grip around his neck tightening possessively. "I'm not going anywhere," Zane murmured, "I promise. I swear on my life that I will not leave you, it's the least I can do. You did save me, after all." The grip around his neck loosened, Cole seemingly satisfied. The knees digging into his hips, however, didn't relent. They remained taut, tight enough to cause slight discomfort, but no real pain. He feared bruises, but wouldn't mention anything if they did occur.

Zane felt sleep tug at his senses, urging him to give in. He knew that it was a losing battle, one that he wasn't willing to fight, so he closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, Cole's eyes fluttered open, glancing up at the blond through thick lashes. He was close enough to see the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of Zane's nose; he could faintly smell mint on the breath that ghosted his face. He was greatly enjoying the position he was in, even if he knew something like this would never happen if he were awake. Smirking, Cole let his eyes close once again.

If this was a battle he definitely wasn't going to lose.

-UuU-

So, today is actually my birthday (The Eleventh) so, I thought I'd treat ya'll with an update. I'll try to get into a habit of updating, but I've been kind of busy lately. I'll try to get stuff out more frequently, though. See you soon, loves.


End file.
